The BitBeast Knights
by S.L.G
Summary: I finally update this, chap. 8. The BitBeast Knights are not another team, but heros. Can you finger out, who the bitbeast knights are? No, not all of them are Blade Breakers.
1. The Tournament Heard Around the World

Chapter 1: The Tournament Heard Around the World  
  
Disclaimers: The title of the story made cents later on in the story. This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have a beyblade, that I won in a game.  
  
Warning: In the first chapter there no beyblade battle or bit-beast appearing. Does things will appear in the next chap.  
  
___________  
  
All the Blade Breakers are in Tyson's bedroom. Chief have just tell the about a new tournament in Paris that Mr. Dickinson have sign them up.  
  
"Alright another tournament for us to win!" said Tyson while jumping from his sit.  
  
"Not get too a head of yourself," Dizzi remark. The lap-top was on the desk near Chief.  
  
"Ya, there are some new rules in this tournament," said Chief was standing up.  
  
"Like what?" asked Tyson. He look that Chief.  
  
"I not know. No one gets the new rules books until the tournament begins," replied Chief.  
  
"Some, when do we leave?" Max asks Kenny. Max was sitting next to Ray on Tyson's bed.  
  
"In 3 days from now, and we're take a blimp to the tournament," replied Kenny.  
  
"A blimp?"  
  
"Why not airplane? It would be faster then a blimp," asked Ray.  
  
"I not know. Mr. Dickinson, the one who made the plan for the blimp," said Chief.  
  
"Why wounds Mr. Dickinson do this?" asked a mad Tyson.  
  
"I not know, what Mr. Dickinson was thinking?! But we sure start training. Kai, y...Where is Kai? He was just here a minute ago," asked Chief. Everyone was look that places where Kai was standing.  
  
"He much has left already," said Ray.  
  
-----  
  
In Europe, the Majesties are on the phones with each others talk about the tournament.  
  
"It sound like fun, and beside I'm already here anyway"  
  
"I dose sound like it going to be lot of fun. I'm for it," said Enrique on his cell phone while he went shopping with the 2 girls. (Notes: the girls we saw him with alot.)  
  
"Hell No! I'm not work on a team again!" yell a mad Johnny. He was stand and here was a red sofa & a picture behind him.  
  
"Johnny, stop yelling," orders Robert on the phone. He was in his room.  
  
"I'm Not YELLING!" yell a mad Johnny.  
  
"How about you, Robert?" asked Oliver.  
  
-----  
  
In America, the All Starz have been told they going to Paris for a new tournament. They are on leaver 5.  
  
"We're go to Paris, cool," said Eddy.  
  
-----  
  
The White Tiger in somewhere in China.  
  
"We are going to the tournament in Paris," said Lee.  
  
Mariah thinking: I hope, I see will Ray there.  
  
-----  
  
Now to somewhere the in Russia.  
  
"You guy! Will be playing in the new tournament. Got it?" said Boris  
  
"Yes, sir!" yell the Demolition Boys.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile in a dark place. There are three people in the shadow. You can't make them out.  
  
"The plan seems to be working," said an evil but sweet female voice.  
  
"We can't be sure if the Bit-Beast Knights have taken the bait," said a cold male voice.  
  
"Does little Bit-Beast Knights have almost totally forgotten about be Bit- Beast Knights, and they sure be still children now, suger," said first voices.  
  
"Then why couldn't we just go and finish them off now?" asked a mean male voices.  
  
"You, idiot! We not know what they look like now," replied the second voices.  
  
"And if we did. We can't do that. Not you remember what happen when we tried that, suger,"said the first voices.  
  
"...."  
  
"You actually did forgotten," said the first voices.  
  
"That finger. Someone as stupid as you wound forgotten," said the second voices  
  
"Who are you?! You shuck up, weakling, and gay guy!" yelled the mad third voices  
  
"How Dare You Can Me That! I'm Not Gay, Weak, or Shuck Up! And At Least I not Dumber Then A Rock!" snapped back the mad second voices.  
  
"You Mother-F-"  
  
"Shut Up! Both of you!" order a cold and evil voices.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who are does people? What are the Bit-Beast Knight, and Who are they? What happen in the past? Read the next chapter to find out and for more action then this." 


	2. Trick Beyblade Battle

Chapter 2: Trick Beyblade Battle  
  
Disclaimers: Thank you guy for all you're reviews. This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have a beyblade that I won in a game.  
  
Warning: The some of the people and villains' names might be hard to say or read. Does things will appear in the next chap.  
  
___________  
  
In a dark place. A new person have can in to the room.  
  
"Shut Up! Both of you!" order a new cold but soft male voices.  
  
"Glukan, who put you in change anyway?" asked the first voice.  
  
"Lord Novazagato will be coming here in lets then a hour, Gypsumna," said Glukan. He look and is a guy harpy with black armor on.  
  
"Shoot! Why didn't anyone tell me that Novazgato was coming? I have to make myself look even more beautiful, sugar," said Gypsumna while have step out of the shadow. She has on a stone boots that point in the center on the top of the boot, and petals skirt have a stone belt on it with a symbol in the center. She also worn a stone bikini top, beads necklace with different color petal hung down of each beads, stone gloves that go up to her elbows, long vines for hair, and blue eyes with human skin.  
  
"Why? You not look so bad like usually do," said the second voices.  
  
Gypsumna with one wave of her right arm over million diamond blast out to one of the person in the shadow.  
  
"Hmmm...Diamond Blasts attack? Hey that really hurt!" yelled the second voices  
  
"Fire Wall" There was a short person behind the fire.  
  
"Damn it, Volcan, Gypsumna! Can you guy stop fighting before-"  
  
"Stop this at once! I have a job for you guy to do," order a evil, mean, and cold voice.  
  
They stop fighting, and have bow in front of two dark evil red eyes in the darkness.  
  
"Forgive us, Lord Novazagato we was getting ready for when we fight the 5 Bit-Beast Knights," said Gypsumna while still bowing.  
  
"Not lie to me! I know you guys were really fighting each other, and right now I not care. Gypsumna go and check out beyblade teams in Asia and Europe if anyone of them could be the Bit-Beast Knights special the Majesties, White Tiger, and the Blade Breakers," order Novazagato.  
  
"Yes, my lord!" said Gypsumna while still bowing. A wind of leafs appeared around Gypsumna. Then she and the wind of leafs have disappeared.  
  
"Glukan go check the beyblade teams of North and South America, and not forget to check the All Starz," order Novazagato.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Glukan while bowing. He flow fast out in lest then 3 minutes.  
  
"Now, S-"  
  
-----  
  
After a few minutes. Gypsumna have be al over Japan.  
  
"I haven't seen the Blade Breakers battle anyone. How can I see how good they are if I haven't seen them battle...hmm...I got it," thought Gypsumna. Some kids was walking home after beyblading. Gypsumna pop out of no where in front of them. The kids was all shock to see her.  
  
"It a real a beyblade bit-beast," said a boy with teal hair in the same style as Dark from DN Angel with green eyes. He worn a blue t-shit, dark blue jean with one hole on the left knee, and blue shone.  
  
"Hi, cutie pies! You guy not mind, but can you help a bit-beast out?" asked Gypsumna while smiling. She was think, "I can easily tricky them."  
  
"Your right, Tory. It is a bit-beast. Now lest talking and more action! Let start helping, you with whatever" said a boy with short brown hair with curly bangs. He also have ruby red eyes. He was wearing boy jean short, a orange turtle neck shirt, blown gloves, and black shoes.  
  
"Sho! We might want to know what we're doing fight," said a tall boy with short spike purple hair that standup, and purple eyes. He worn a long sleeves blue shirt, black plant, and blue shoe with black toes.  
  
"O' that right. Thank for the reminder, Charlie," said Sho.  
  
"You guys can do what you like, but I'm going shopping, now. Bye!" said a girl with long wavy red-orange hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple shirt, and dark blue skirt with blue shoes. She have left before anyone can stop her.  
  
"Sometime, I can't believe that you two are related," said Tory to Sho. He was standing next to him now.  
  
"Libby just got things to do. Now tell us your story," said Sho to Gypsumna.  
  
-----  
  
Later the Blade Breakers expect Kai was walking and talking to each others.  
  
"I wonder if any one we know will be in the tournament," said Max. He walking in front of Chief, and next to Tyson. Ray was walking behind Chief.  
  
"I'm sure of it.! The way, Mr. Dickinson first telling me about the tournament, was like it was going to be huge, fun, and cool party that everyone wanted to go," said Chief.  
  
"I not know about that, Chief. No one know who hosting it. Not in till the whole tournament begin. All anyone, know this might be a huge trick, or joke," said Ray.  
  
Sho appeared out of no where in front of the Blade Breaker. Tory was standing behind the Blade Breakers, and have just jump off the top wall which was on left side of the them. Charlie appeared on the right.  
  
"We challenge you guy to a best out of 2 beyblade battles. If we win you gave back what you guys stoles to it right for owner," said Tory while holding his ruby red beyblade and blue laser that have a bird head in front of it.  
  
"Hey we didn't stolen anything," said Ray quickly to Tory.  
  
"Not lie to us. We already know, and stop talking and let blade," said Sho.  
  
"They didn't say accept, let!" said Charlie to Sho.  
  
"They think we real did stolen something," whispered Chief with a worry voices.  
  
"We didn't did it. We accept your challenge," said Tyson to Tory.  
  
"Tyson! You can't just accept a challenge for the whole team without the teammates-"  
  
"Not worry, Kenny. We be fine, and I be wanting to beyblade some one new," said Max while cutting off Chief.  
  
"We can take does guys," said Ray to Chief.  
  
"Are you guys blader or are you guys parrots?" Sho remarked.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Glukan was flying. He was think, "I just sense something strong a minute ago, but the it disappear. Can it be a Bit-Beast Knight using it's power, or is one of the 1 guardian bit-beast have almost wake up?"  
  
-----  
  
Back to the Blade Breakers. They have just started the second battle, it was Tyson VS Tory, and the first battle Max beat Sho.  
  
"Now used Rocks Fall, Basalt," said Troy. Rock started to fell on top Tyson's beyblade, but it was just Tory's beyblade move up and to the sides then up again.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" said Tyson  
  
"Go Basalt," said Tory. Basalt is a golem.  
  
"How did Tory got a bit-beast? When I first saw him beyblade, a few weeks ago, he didn't have it," said Chief.  
  
"Dragoon, Storm Attack," said Tyson.  
  
"Basalt, Rocks Fall," said Tory.  
  
"No! He trying to knock Tyson's Blade," said Chief.  
  
"If he keep jumping a round like that. He will end up, knock Tyson's blade out," said Dizzi.  
  
"Not worry, Kenny. Dragoon is to fast for him," said Tyson to Chief. Then Basalt have flip and hit Dragoon out of there.  
  
"The winner, Tory!" said Chief.  
  
"Now, that how it due," said Tory to his teammates while walking up to them.  
  
"Hey! I would have won if. I bring out my bit-beast," said Sho to Tory. "It your turn, Charlie," he added it.  
  
Charlie walk up to the dish a few minute after Ray did.  
  
"3..2..-" before Max can say 1, Charlie's cell phone rang, and he answer his cell phone.  
  
"Hmm...What! I'm late for my doctor appointment!...Sure, I tell him...alright, bye mom!" Charlie on the cell phone.  
  
He look that the Blade Breakers, and said, "Sorry, but I have to go! Tory, your mom going to home late, today." They took theirs' leaf.  
  
"Hey! What about the mat?!" yelling Tyson behind them.  
  
"I guess it a tie," Max answered.  
  
Gypsumna was out sight up a tree. She have been watching and listing the whole time. She was thinking, "That work well, but I think. I let does boys keep does bit-beasts, that they borrow from me; a lot longer! Wait! Isn't there one more Blade Breakers member?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
What the hell did Glukan felt, and where Kai? Who are the Bit-Beast Knights? How do guardian bit-beast fit in? What with Lord Novazagato, guy? How Gypsumna got bit-beasts? What happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Disappearance, Realm Battle Part: 1

Chapter 3: Disappearance, Realm Battle Part: 1  
  
Disclaimers: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have a beyblade that I won in a game.  
  
Warning: The White Tiger appeared in the two chapter. The title of this story not really made that much %. Plus there fighting in this chapter, but you not get to see much of it.  
  
Notes: Please, not send review that say the same thing more then once, and will anyone try guess to who are the 5 bit-beast knights. Shadow wulf/dark wulf, thank you for guessing.  
  
__________  
  
3 days has pass by, and the Blade Breakers was just now getting onto the bulb.  
  
"Wow! Check it out," said Tyson when he got in. He was in front of the group.  
  
"I can't believe it! It look so small on the outside," said Max on the left of Tyson. The main room of the blimp was huge and very fancy too.  
  
-----  
  
In the blimp main room, Sho, Tory, Charlie, and Libby was there on left side.  
  
"Hey look there does Blade Breakers," said Tory standing next to Sho on the his right and Charlie behind him.  
  
"Who care about Blade...something?" Libby was standing next to her brother.  
  
"They are the people I told you about, sis! Not you remember anything." Sho remarked.  
  
"Why in the hell is she on the team? Hack, she don't even like to Beyblade," Troy whispered to Sho.  
  
"We needed 4 people, and beside I have to being her long anyway," answer Sho.  
  
"She wanted to go shop in Paris, right? " asked Charlie.  
  
"You got that right," said Libby.  
  
"How did you know Charlie?" asked Sho.  
  
"It Libby, Sho! Now let get back to the Blade Breakers," said Tory.  
  
"Hey, I'm team leader, here! When I say when we're getting back to Blade Breakers...Now look! They gone," said Sho upset.  
  
-----  
  
Back to the Blade Breakers. They are now talking to the first desk lady.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson have left a massage for you (handed Kenny a envelope). We only have one stop before Paris," said the lady.  
  
-----  
  
Blade Breakers was in theirs' room, and having theirs' meeting. Chief was standing in front of everyone. Tyson, Max, and Ray was sitting on the sofa. Kai is lending on the left wall.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson will be here that next stop with the White Tiger. Sho, Tory, Charlie and Sho's twin sister have enter the tournament as Acid Beybladers," said Chief.  
  
"They just new meat. Unlit they have bit-beast, there not important," said Kai  
  
"You didn't see them beyblade," said Ray.  
  
"Actually, I not think Sho's sister ever play beyblade before," said Chief.  
  
"They got bit-beasts, but they seem to just pop up like magic," said Max.  
  
"All does talking! Is making me hungry let get something to eat," said Tyson.  
  
"Now that you mention it. I'm hungry too," said Max.  
  
"How can you two think about food?" asked Chief.  
  
"Hey! It almost dinner time," replied Tyson.  
  
"And we needed food to refill us," added it Max.  
  
"Yes, but dinner isn't for 3 hour from now," said Chief.  
  
"Not borrow, Chief! Anything you say won't work," said Dizzi.  
  
As they go to the dinning room. One of the lady (that work there) come up, asked which one was Kai, hand him a huge rainbow lollypop, and told Kai someone asked them to gave him that. Then left. Kai look like he not want it.  
  
"Can I have it? If you not wanted, Kai," asked Max. Kai hand Max the lollypop  
  
"Thank Kai!" said Max as he eating it.  
  
-----  
  
That night Max got out of bed, got his beyblade, and started to sleep walkout of the room. Meanwhile somebody wrap Kai in vain and being carry out of the room. None of the Blade Breakers even notices.  
  
-----  
  
Glukan was in a room waiting for something, as Gypsumna appeared from the ground next to him, and a portal appeared. Out of it was Kai (still tie up), and Max (still sleep walking).  
  
"What are you doing here, Gypsumna? Why in the hell is that blonde person from Blade Breakers is here? Not tell me, I send the lollypop to the wrong person," Glukan to Gypsumna.  
  
"No you pretty much send the lollypop to the right person, but he gave it to another person. Novazagato told me to help make sure you do your mission right, and to help test him. Since he (Max) is here, why not test both of them? It save me more time, sager" said Gypsumna.  
  
"Just stay out of my way! And stop that sager act of your, Gypsumna! If you not mind, jump in, and gave them a little taste of your power, later. I only bring one of bit-beast with me," said Glukan.  
  
"Your kind of a bit-beast too. You go and gave them a taste of your power," replied Gypsumna.  
  
"Your the one who wanted me to test him (pointing to Max). If you want me to test him, and since-"  
  
"Find! Let get this testing begin already, before we grow older," Gypsumna said while cutting off Glukan.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Chief have woken up, because Tyson accidentally hit Chief in the face. Chief put on his glasses to see what hit him. "O' it just Tyson...Wait, where Kai and Max? I not see them anywhere," thought Chief while he look around. "Hey wakeup! Everyone Wakeup! WAKEUP!" shout Chief jumping out of bed.  
  
"What gave, Kenny?" asked Tyson. He was sitting up, hugging a pillow, and look half a wake.  
  
"Kai and Max are missing! Max's sleeping clothes are on the floor, and both theirs' beyblade is gone, too," replied Chief in a very worry voice.  
  
"Claim down. I sure there notes somewhere," said Ray get out of bed, and started to look around for a note.  
  
"Ya! It not the first time someone disappear specially Kai," Tyson agreeing while going back of sleep.  
  
"But never that the sometime. Beside Kai wound leave without changing out of his sleeping clothes, and shoes," said Chief about the room.  
  
"While I can't find a notes, but I found a tail of leafs," said Ray pointing to the tail of leafs.  
  
"Tyson wakeup!" yelled Chief. "Max and Kai are in trouble!" Chief added it.  
  
"What!" said Tyson a wake.  
  
-----  
  
Back to Max and Kai. They was bess fighting off a huge black bit-beast bird with two snakes' heads, and a bird face for a body. Kai and Max are trying to double team it, right now. Draciel is coming from the right side, and Dranzer from the left side. Gypsumna and Glukan are sitting on the bean of the room.  
  
"I think that big bird of your, is too much for them, sager," said Gypsumna.  
  
"It just begin, Gypsumna! Whole on, a minute," said Glukan. He look that his right armor armbands' purple gem, and view of Volcan with fire all- round his body, and a there was another picture on top of Volcan, it view a weird water creature. It have a human doll head with dorsal fins on the center and side of head, small eyes shape like a shark, two web hands & feet with fins on the arms and legs, and his body was dark blue. He wear kind of like a blue divider's pant with a blue cap.  
  
"Volcan, Sharzimbab, what is it?" asked Glukan.  
  
"Is Gypsumna there, helping made sure-"  
  
"Yes, Sharzimbab," said Glukan.  
  
"...." Volcan.  
  
"You forgot what your going to say, Volcan, sager," said Gypsumna.  
  
"Can't you remember anything, Volcan?" asked Sharzimbab.  
  
"Hey, I have too get back to test here," said Glukan turn the thing off.  
  
By now Kai's feet are very red, and have some small cuts on arm. Max's left cheek have this long cut that some bleeding a little, and have some small cuts on arms also.  
  
"Well that didn't work," said Kai. He was thinking "There got to be away to beat, this thing." He was next to max, look that Glukan's bird.  
  
"Max, have Draciel do everything the same just like Dranzer, reverse," order Kai in a low whispered to Max.  
  
"Okey, I hope this work."  
  
"3...2...1...Let it rip!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Go Draciel"  
  
"No manor, what you do, I will win," said the bird head.  
  
"What it can talk like us?" Max.  
  
"Keep your eyes on your beyblade," order Kai.  
  
-----  
  
Back to the other Blade Breakers. They have been following the tail, until it has stop.  
  
"I just end, I not see, or hear anything. But us," worry Chief said.  
  
"Maybe it was a trick," suggested Ray standing next to Tyson.  
  
"Hey! What that?" asked Tyson pointing to a very thin, light blue line in the center of everything.  
  
"That impossible! One single line just flowing there in the center of the hallway!" replied Chief in disbelieved.  
  
"I wonder, if this line have anything to do with Max & Kai disappeared!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Will Chief, Tyson, and Ray find the others in time? Will Kai and Max really needed them? Will Kai's plan work? Are they even still alive? What Will Happen Next? Read the Next part? See aye!" :Daichi  
  
Gem: "Daichi is a Beyblader, and also a new member on the Blade Breakers in season 3. He also play a part, also first appeared in the Beyblade Movie, but he isn't on the team If we ever see season 3 or the movie, he the short, spiky red with a white thing on the center of his for head. One side of his jean is tore above his eel." 


	4. Disappearance, Realm Battle Part: 2

Chapter 4: Disappearance, Realm Battle Part: 2  
  
Disclaimers: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have a beyblade that I won in a game.  
  
Warning: The White Tiger appeared in the next chapter. The title of this story not really made that much %. Plus there fighting in this chapter, but you not get to see much of it.  
  
Notes: I starting where I left off.  
  
__________  
  
It have been a few minute, and they still have no ides what that line was. Kenny now with Dizzi are trying to find out what it is.  
  
"You guy, might think I'm crazy for saying this, but I'm go to say it anyway. I think Max and Kai are in the line," suggest Tyson. Behind of Kenny and Dizzi on the left.  
  
"That can actual-" Dizzi getting cut off.  
  
"There no way for that is truth. And if it is, how did they to get in the line, in the first?" replied Kenny.  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it, might be possible," said Ray. He was standing behind Chief, and to the right of Tyson. Everyone (that was there) have turn around, and was looking that him.  
  
"Have both of you loss your mind? It just some kind of glowing, flowing line," remarked/asked Chief.  
  
"But it might not be a line, Kenny. I remember when I was little, there was this very old, beaten up book that told an old story. While in it, there was this 2D portal that was side way, and you can fully on the top," said Ray.  
  
"You're saying this is a 2D portal," said Chief.  
  
-----  
  
Kai and Max seem to getting the upper hand here. Gypsumna and Glukan are still where there act before.  
  
"It looks like your beast is getting head tied," said Gypsumna.  
  
"He just goes easy on them. But I think I'll have Shakper used his Whirl Wind attack," said Glukan. Shakper used his Whirl Wind attack. Kai and Max beyblade is flying high in the sky.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
-----  
  
Back to Tyson, Chief, and Ray. Tyson is standing on top of the a table in the hallway with a rope tie around his waist. Ray is holding the other end of the rope.  
  
"Are you sure, you want to do this, Tyson?" asked Chief.  
  
"Not worry about me, Kenny," replied Tyson.  
  
"Remember Tyson! Just pull twice if you see Kai and/or Max, pull one if you are in danger, pull three time if you see Kai and/or Max and danger, and four time if you just okay," said Ray.  
  
"I got it!" said Tyson. "Here go!" he added it. Tyson jump on top/into of the line (2D portal), and disappeared.  
  
"I hope he be alright," said Dizzi.  
  
-----  
  
As Tyson fell down the tunnel you see lots and lots of many portal. "Which portals have Max & Kai?" think Tyson. Dragoon started to glow in Tyson's pocket, and a blue bean of light pointed to one of the portal.  
  
-----  
  
Back to Max, Kai, and Shakper. They still fighting and Shakper's snack head started to shout out acid.  
  
"It was just playing with us before," said Kai angrily looking that it.  
  
A 2D portal appeared on top of Kai, Max, and Shakper.  
  
"Shoot! Where did that portal come from?" asked Glukan in a shock voices.  
  
"Look like there some holes in your plan, Glukan," said Gypsumna in smile. "Just a little late, but that have to do! Now..." thinking Gypsumna.  
  
"I assumed this you're doing, Gypsumna!" remarked Glukan.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just as shock as you, Glukan," said Gypsumna. "What the matter you can't handle it?" she added it coldly.  
  
"Ha! You got to be kidding! I can handle anything," said Glukan.  
  
Tyson fell out of the 2D portal, and landed between Max, Kai, and Shakper. Tyson got up, and started to talk, not notice the huge black bit-beast bird with two snakes' heads, and a bird face for a body behind him.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Huh...Tyson," said Max.  
  
"How are you guy?"  
  
"Dranzer, Spiral Survivor!"  
  
"TYSON!" shouted Max.  
  
"What? Geese what with -"  
  
"Get out of the Tyson! There a monster behind you!" yell Max.  
  
"Draciel, Fortess Defense!"  
  
"What is that?" asked Tyson, holding up his launcher, "Well what ever it is, we're going to beat it! Go Dragoon!" he added it.  
  
-----  
  
Back to Kenny and Ray are still in the hallway.  
  
"Do you think something happen to Tyson? O'how I'm going to explains this to everyone?" asked Chief worry.  
  
"Come down, Kenny!" said Dizzi.  
  
"Ya, I'm sure they go to be fine, not worry," said Ray trying to relax Kenny down.  
  
-----  
  
Back to the fight. Kai, Max, and Tyson are tring to attack Shakper that once.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Dragoon, Storm Attack"  
  
"Draciel, Fortess Defense!"  
  
"HA-HA! Is that the best you weakling have," said Shakper after taking all theirs' shot. "And I can't believe the master thought that one you guys might be the Bit- beast Knight," It's added it.  
  
"That thing can talk," said Tyson shock.  
  
"You told it! Why did you do that for, sugar?" Gypsumna asked Glukan.  
  
-----  
  
Ray and Chief are still in the hallway and waiting for Tyson to pull the rope.  
  
"It is too long," said Ray.  
  
"Let pull him back up," said Chief.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson is getting pull up in shock, Kai & Max are grabbing hold of Tyson's hands.  
  
"Hey hold on! Ray and Chief is pulling up the rope," said Tyson.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Draciel, Fortess Defense!"  
  
"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane"  
  
-----  
  
Back to Ray and Chief still pulling Tyson, Max, and Kai up with the rope.  
  
"Man, Tyson is heavy!" remarked Ray still tied to pull them out.  
  
"When we get him here. Remind me to put Tyson on a diet," said Chief still tied to pull them out. He pulls behind Ray.  
  
"Tyson might have Max or Kai holding on to him, or something," said Dizzi. "Beside you already tried to put Tyson on a diet," she added it.  
  
-----  
  
Charlie has been walking around the hall, because he couldn't sleep. As he turn the next corner, he saw Ray and Chief pulling the rope. He walks up to them.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" asked Charlie.  
  
"We're not stealing anything. If that was your thinking," replied Ray  
  
"Here let be help you guys," said Charlie. He walks up to the end of the rope and started to help them pull.  
  
"First he as assumed that we stole something. And now he appeared out of no why helping us. It is 1:23 in the morning now." thinking Chief.  
  
-----  
  
Back to the others.  
  
"I must stop them," said Glukan.  
  
"Stop! That will do for now. Both of you, return to our world, the Bit- Spirits World," ordered Novazgato behind the in the shadow.  
  
"Yes, my loud," said Gypsumna.  
  
"That once," said Glukan.  
  
Max, Kai, and Tyson was about to get pull out, and they have just called back theirs'beyblade.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily-"  
  
"Stop, Shakper! Let them go. It time for used to return," said Glukan.  
  
"Yes! My master," replied Shakper stoping his attack.  
  
-----  
  
Max, Kai, and Tyson have just about get out the portals. They back togtter with Ray and Chief. Charlie has left with a smile after they got out.  
  
"Kai, your feet! Not standup," said Chief.  
  
Ray and Max are trying to help Kai standup, but Kai won't let them. "Let go I can't get up," said Kai.  
  
"With your feet like that, you better let us help you," said Max.  
  
"You not want to get any worst," said Ray.  
  
Kai just get up and walk away with his feet hurting very badly.  
  
"Hey! What wrong with you?" Tyson said to Kai, angrily.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ "Huh...Read the next chapter to find out. What happen with the White Tiger, Blade Breakers, the Acid Beybladers, and the bad guy? O' Also a poll on your favorite bad guy in this story so far!":Daichi  
  
Gem: "The favorite bad guy that wins will be doing Daichi's job in next chapter."  
  
"What? Then what I do?":Daichi 


	5. Chapter 5: Prophesy, Book, and Dizzi!

Chapter 5: Prophesy, Book, and Dizzi!  
  
Disclaimers: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have 2 beyblade, one that I won in a game (G4), and an A018 beyblade.  
  
Notes: Since no one votes for my "your favorite bad guy in this story so far, poll." I have to keep it go longer, and added in to the favorite bad guy prize. Also I'm taking a poll for do you want the Majestics to enter the tournament.  
  
Warning: This isn't long like the other chapters and it all talking.  
  
__________  
  
After getting some sleep and final got Tyson a wake. They are eating lunch with Mr. Dickinson, and The White Tiger.  
  
"The monster says, 'master thought that one you guys might be the Bit-beast Knight.' Are you guys sure?" asked Lee, sitting next to Kevin, and across Ray and Mariah.  
  
"Pretty sure," answer Max, sitting next to Tyson & Kai, and across Gray.  
  
"But that can't be right," said Mariah.  
  
"What so importation about that line anyway?" asked Tyson, he sat next to Gray to his right.  
  
"Tyson, do you remember that book I was talking about," said Ray.  
  
"Yap! So what that has to do with anything?" asked Tyson.  
  
"The name of the book is, "The Legendary Bit-Beast Knights," answer Ray.  
  
"But in the book, the Bit-beast Knight are very power bit-beast," said Lee.  
  
"I always thought it was only a story," said Kevin.  
  
"If the Bit-beast Knight is bit-beasts, then why think a human is a Bit- beast Knight?" asked Chief, he sit next to Mr. Dickinson, and across Kevin.  
  
"Not know, but I bet it have to does miss chapters. That was lose, over millions of year ago," said Ray.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile. Glukan is mad about Novazgato won't let him finish off does kids. Volcan, Sharzimbab, and Gypsumna are giving him some lone time, and are talking in the shadow again.  
  
"I never see him so mad before," said Sharzimbab's voices.  
  
"What you mean? We see him mad all the time," said Volcan's voices.  
  
"You, idiot! Not like this mad before," replied Sharzimbab's voices.  
  
"He did never seem to get over what happen back done," said Gypsumna's voices.  
  
"What happen back then?" asked Volcan's voices.  
  
"For crying out loud! How in the hell did you forgot?" asked Sharzimbab's voices. "Wait, never mind! I forgot, I was talking about Volcan, here," he added it.  
  
"Shut the hell up-"  
  
"Can we get black to what we were talking about here, sugar?" asked Gypsumna's voices.  
  
"Find! Someone in here just tells me about this past that Glukan haven't got over," said an upset Volcan's voices.  
  
"Glukan! Gypsumna! Volcan! Sharzimbab!" called Novazgato's voices.  
  
-----  
  
At that same time Chief was working with Dizzi by himself in the Blade Breakers' room.  
  
"What bugging you, Kenny?" asked Dizzi.  
  
"Nothing I'm just thinking about that book, "The Legendary Bit-Beast Knights," replied Kenny and told Dizzi what have happen that lunch.  
  
"I could tell you more about the legendary bit-beast knights," suggest Dizzi.  
  
"You know about done bit-beasts knights," said Chief in shock.  
  
"Everyone in Bit-Spirits World has heard the story the legendary bit-beast knights, and the ancient prophesy," said Dizzi.  
  
"Prophesy? Just tell me, what you know about does bit-beast, I mean legendary bit-beast knights," said Chief.  
  
"Let me, made some thing clearer. Well first off that book, Ray and the White Tiger, is about the original bit-beast knights. Second there have been legendary bit-beast knights, but never truth bit-beast knight. Third not all of the original bit-beast knights were bit-beast and four in the prophesy truth bit-beast knight will be..."  
  
"Dizzi! Dizzi!" said Chief in worrying & shock voices.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Read Next Chapter. To find out what happen to Dizzi? More about the bit- beast knights! What Novazgato up to? Please votes! So I can get the re-": Daichi.  
  
Gem: "That is all Daich for now."  
  
"What? You not want me to get the r-": Daichi  
  
Gem: "Well See You Next Time!" 


	6. Chapter 6: One Way or Another!

Chapter 6: One Way or Another!  
  
Disclaimers: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have 2 beyblade, one that I won in a game (G4), and an A018 beyblade.  
  
Notes: Thank for your reviews, sorry this chapter is late, and I drop the poll for favorite bad guy.  
  
Warning: The Majestics play a mean part in this chapter.  
  
__________  
  
Novazgato was giving each one assignments expect for one.  
  
"Sharzimbab, Gypsumna, and Glukan! I want each of you, three to get all the Majestics members to join this tournament," order Novazogato. "Gypsumna, you get Enrique. Sharzimbab get Robert, and Glukan get Johnny," he added it. Sharzimbab have already left.  
  
"That once!"  
  
"Yes, My lord!"  
  
"GO!" yelled Novazogato. "Volcan, stay!"  
  
-----  
  
Sharzimbab was still in the Bit-Spirits World, but in the sea. Sharzimbab thinking: "I will get this Robert, that night. But now I got other matter to take care of."  
  
A frog-man half his side, swim to him. "So far there are no sign of any of the truth bit-beast knights' weapon," it said to Sharzimbab.  
  
-----  
  
Glukan is in somewhere in Scotland in a tree.. Glukan thinking: "It finger! I get the hard one to find. Forget this!" "Shakper, Zippo, and Addomit! Come four and look for the one they call Johnny McGregor," order Glukan. Three light appeared in the sky and each went in opposite direction.  
  
-----  
  
Gypsumna in Rome, and hidden somewhere, watching Enrique and two girl (the one that are usually around him.) going shopping. "What an idiot!? He can't see does girls are just using him. Well our info on him was right on the money, but this is taking to long," thought Gypsumna. Gypsumna put her hand together, then slowly open it, to show a brown, light ball, and she threw it to the ground.  
  
Everyone expect Gypsumna have duck and clover, because Gypsumna have made an earthquake. When the earthquake stop.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Enrique asked the girls.  
  
"Ya, but my new shoes," replied the blonde girl.  
  
"And my new outfit!" added it the red head.  
  
"Not worry! I'll buy you two new once," said Enrique.  
  
"Our hero!" said both of them, and huge Enrique.  
  
The red head thinking: "Get more new outfit, and the does that was rip wasn't even my."  
  
"All hell! Now it going to take me even longer, now! O'well, look like I have to go with plan B," through Gypsumna.  
  
----- It the afternoon, Glukan still somewhere in Scotland, and talking to his three bit-beasts he summon. Zippo and Addomit look like 2 big bird that have a human like body, but one have hands & wings, the other have four eyes & wings, and one brown, the other is black.  
  
"Johnny McGregor isn't in Scotland," said Shakper.  
  
"He have parentally have already left Scotland," said Zippo. Zippo have a icy voice.  
  
"Then where is he? Look everywhere but Italy, French, and England. I already know he can't be anywhere of those, or the other will. Now go!" order Glukan.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile: That Roberts' place. Robert and Johnny are playing tennis.  
  
-----  
  
Back to Gypsumna. Gypsumna and her 5 fans are setting a trip for Enrique  
  
"Okay! The 2 lizards get does the kid in this dark ally. The 3 spiders lady web him and does two girls if they come, which is unlikely," said Gypsumna.  
  
Enrique was walking with does two girls. Just then the lizards quickly grabs the bags, everything was going as plan, but just before the spiders can web Enrique. Zippo just happen to fly by in almost the speed of light, which end up blowing the bags to the girls, and web Gypsumna & fans.  
  
Enrique got back to the other.  
  
-----  
  
Gypsumna and Glukan are talking to each other. They are not in the same place.  
  
Glukan said, "It my fault that your plan didn't work."  
  
Gypsumna replied, "Yes! If you dumb-ass birds didn't fly by I would have Enrique by now!"  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile. Sharzimbab was looking over something. A shark-man swim to him.  
  
Sharzimbab said, "What is it? And it better be importation!"  
  
The shark-man said, "Well master, we found the location of two of the weapons...bbbbbuuut.."  
  
"But what? Spit it out already!" order Sharzimbab.  
  
"Yes, sir! One is on Earth, and the other is with Gypsumna," said the shark- man.  
  
"You may go leave," said Sharzimbab more clammily.  
  
-----  
  
It was getting dark, and Gysumna finally catcher Enrique. Just then she get a call from Novazgato.  
  
"Will there appeared to be a mistake on the information. So there no need to catcher Enrique. I hope that was too much trouble, bye!"  
  
Gysumna let Enrique go, and went to see the sunset on a rooftop. Sharzimbab appeared behind her a few minutes later.  
  
"What do you want, sugar?" asked Gysumna.  
  
"I just heard that you hold of one of the true bit-beast knights' weapons for a while now, and even does I not believe that someone would gave you on," replied Sharzimbab.  
  
"Where have you been? That old news!" remark Gysumna, and think "Look like someone up to something. That he surest be doing, but I just play dump for now..."  
  
"Just tell me which one it is?" asked Sharzimbab coldly.  
  
"'Dark Nova,' the true bit-beast knight of black magic. But it wouldn't made a different anyway to you! Beside I gave it to Lord Novazgato already," answer Gysumna.  
  
"Dark Nova,' is one of the two weapon that only it true owner can used, but do Novazgato," thought Sharzimbab. He left to Roberts' place.  
  
-----  
  
Some day later. They finally reach Paris, and Dizzi reappeared. She can't remember what happen.  
  
-----  
  
"Find out what happen next?" : Shippu no Jin "Shippo". Shippu no Jin subbing for Daichi. appeared in Season 3 of beyblade too, he play a importation role, but... I'll let you guy find out about him in season 3.  
  
Gem: "That was short." 


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Show and Light Flash

Chapter 7: Dark Show and Light Flash.  
  
Disclaimers: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fic too! I do have 2 beyblade, one that I won in a game.  
  
Notes: Thank for your reviews, and sorry this chapter is late. I'll gave you 2 hint on the bit-beast knights, it not Ian, or Spencer.  
  
Warning: there no fighting in this Chapter!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Blade Breakers, White Tiger, and Acid Beybladers have just got in to Paris. Demolition Boys is already there somewhere. The Blade Breakers and White Tiger went around town in Paris. They ran into Oliver on the street in town.  
  
"Hello, long time no sees," said Oliver.  
  
"Hi, Oliver!" said Tyson in front of everyone.  
  
"Who your friend?" asked Lee behind Kenny and Max.  
  
"Oliver meets the White Tiger, White Tiger meet Oliver," said Kenny on the left of Tyson.  
  
"Nice to have met you," said Oliver.  
  
"Hey, Oliver! Are you and other Majestics go to the tournament?" asked Ray standing next to Mariah.  
  
"Not sure, yet! We're still have been made our mind up," replied Oliver. "We better get going or we me the opening of the new tournament." he added it.  
  
"Opening?" asked Tyson and the others clueless.  
  
"For everyone that got invited to the tournament was invited to it," answer Oliver.  
  
-----  
  
Some days before. Novazgato and Volcan were taking while the other was doing something.  
  
"I still can't believe you still got everyone in our world to believe that Dark Nova is actually a weapon of the true bit-beast knights," said Volcan.  
  
"Just because it not. Doesn't mean it not used for," said Novazgato happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Volcan asked Novazgato.  
  
"Dark Nova can be used only by a human. Plus it has a fallen angle's feather in. The someone of the twin to the one that help made 'Shine Star' which is a weapon of one of the true bit-beast knights. Which mean that it can sense 'Shine Star', and 'Shine Star' in three prizes. One prize stay with in it owner's sprit; so it can help the other prizes find it owner," replied Novazgato. "In the opening of the new tournament I want you to find someone to give it too," he added it.  
  
"I not think much people want a wand like thing," said Volcan.  
  
"It can look with in the human and tune in to something the person it chosen like," said Novazgato handing the Dark Nova to Volcan.  
  
-----  
  
Back to the present that the opening. There was a setting chart, and so the two team slip from each other. By the time the Blade Breakers get to theirs' sits, they found another team that they never seen before sitting next to them to the side.  
  
"Hey, another team! Hi, we're the Blade Breakers. I'm Max, nice to meet you," said Max.  
  
"Who care?" marked a boy with blue hair like Ryo from Digimon 3, and bangs like Matt from Digimon 1, except it has one more spike plus one nun-spike bang on his right (that stop that the button of his ear). He has baby blue eyes, and worn dark blue jean, black over-shirt (kind of like Izzy's shirt from Digimon 1 except open), t-shirt, and blue shoes.  
  
"Julian Memoir just because you're not in a good mood. Doesn't give you the right to be mean!" said a girl with long jet-black hair with curly bangs plus a blue scarf in it, and red/pink eyes. She wears a sly-blue short sleeve shirt with a hood, and black scooter. (Notes: you can't actually see her shoes.)  
  
"Said who? No one gave you the right to boss me, Sakura," replied Julian.  
  
"Well I think we're being meant leaving the Blade Breakers out, and we haven't introduced our self," said a gorgeous girl with blonde shoulder length between curly and wavy (mostly curly) hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a designer outfit with a hat & bang to match it, and laces boots. "I'm Trista," she added it.  
  
"Hello, everyone call me, Kyra," said Sakura. "The meanly is Julian, our team captain, and the last member is Lance. Who won't be here until tomorrow?"  
  
"Because that idiot got on the wrong plane," whisper Trista.  
  
"I heard that Trista," Kyra said to Trista.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Volcan seek in wearing a brown rope with a hood over his head. He sees Dark Nova sense the true bit-beast knight, and he smile that it.  
  
Speaker box: "Please take your sits. Now! The opening about to start in 5 min."  
  
-----  
  
Trista next to Julian, next to Kyra, next to Kai, next to Ray, next to Chief, next to Tyson, and next to Max (right to left). Volcan in the shadow, and find out that the Dark Nova sense the true bit-beast knight in somewhere in the row that have the Blade Breakers and that other team in. Libby (wearing jean, green shirt with 2 pink line on it, and green shoes) was walking back to her set, and actually hit the Dark Nova which turning to a bracelet.  
  
-----  
  
On stage DJ JazzMan in a black suit was on stage, and light on him. "Welcome every to this new tournament which by the way is hosts by Teal Computer Co., Haneoka Inc., and Shinomyia and Son Inc," said DJ Jazzman. "This tournament is not like any other tournament there been, there almost all new rules, 4 different levers before final round, and other new things. In the entering round (lever 1) team not only in different groups, but the member are spates into different blocks. The rest of the rule will be in the tournament rule book which will be given to everyone after going to the sign up room upstairs, and getting there match sign. A new tournament rule book will be given for each lever," he added it.  
  
-----  
  
In the sign up room, the Blade Breakers that a table. There a lady helping them. "Here we go! You guy are in group B, Tyson in block A, Max in block B, Ray in block C, and Kai in block D. Ray match is in 2 day that 8:30 am on the ice field. He'll be facing Mario from the Spintensity. Kai match is in 2 day that 12:00 pm on the Earth field, a person hasn't been sign to him yet. Tyson and Max, you guy needed to randomly pick a fields. One that a time will push this and whatever 16 fields the light land on is the field your be playing on. Now who first?" asked the lady.  
  
Max and Tyson are doing Rock, Paper, and Scissors, and Tyson won. Tyson end up on the water field against Emily from the All Star that the same time as Ray. Max is on the forest field facing Stacy 30 min before Kai's match.  
  
----- Trista and Sakura are shopping, and well Julian went with the Blade Breakers. That this one old shop, Trista got some strange looking gloves, and Kyra didn't buy anything again.  
  
Julian gets to meet the Majestics, and White Tiger Team. They talk and made plan to meet again to teach Julian's team something tomorrow.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, In the Bit-Sprit World, one of Sharzimbab's men appeared to him.  
  
"We located a truth bit-beast knight of wind & Plants (it one person) weapon. A human sprit magically made a shop appeared in the human world, and is selling it in it basic form...gloves!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Read next time, to see who really is the bit-beast knight of wind and plants? The fight seen. What going to happen next? I'm so happy I'm back!:" Daichi 


	8. Chapter 8: Drain

**Chapter 8: Drain**

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade Show & characters. I only own the made-up characters.

Notes: This fan fic is a mix of different cartoon, and my first beyblade fan fiction too! I do have 2 beyblade, one that I won in a game. Remember Sakura nick name is Kyra.

SLG: Sorry about the really long update for this story. It takes a while for me to find some of my file, but I'm still missing made-up character bio. If you don't notice I change my Pen name.

* * *

It was a dark, starry, crest moon night from the window from Oliver's bed room. He lay sound unaware of a person in a black cape with a hood next to his bed. Oliver slowly opens his eyes, and soon as his blink the person disappeared out of the blue. 

---

Meanwhile,

Gysumna stand alone in front of Novazgato. "The task is done, and now we wait. No word sure is speck," order Novazgato.

Gysumna said, "Yes."

---

Next morning,

In the dinner hall, Tyson was eating his heart out, while the other Blade Breakers…well trying to get some foods before Tyson eat it all. Julian enters with a worry face on, and look around the room. He spots them, and went right to them.

"Hi, Juli-"

"Have you guy see Trista? We can't find her," explained Julian.

"No, I'm sure she just leaves early," said Ray.

"In her nightdress, without her foot wear…you got to be kidding," said Julian.

"Don't worry we're help you look for her," offered Max.

"Hey, where is the others anyway?" asked Kai.

"Lance is or at lest support to begetting ready for his match tomorrow, and Kyra is………I think she went on her own looking for Trista," replied Julian. Everyone sweat drop except for Kai and Tyson. Ray thinking: It they don't start caring more they going to be out of the tournament in no time. "Hey, isn't that Kyra?" said Max pointing to the door. Kyra and spiky reddish-brown hair boy about her age ran into the room toward them. He was wearing yellow sleeveless t-shirt, and baggy jean.

"Sakura? Lance? What are you doing here? Lance your support to be practicing," said a shock and upset Julian.

"And your support to have a heart, but we didn't came here to heard talk about that. Here looks at what just came for us at the front desk," remarked Kyra. She hand him an open envelope. He grabs it out of her hand, and started to read it grumpily.

----

At Oliver's place in a room somewhere. The gang was talking to the Majestics.

"Let me get this right. You want me and my team to walk into a trap with you guys," said Robert.

"Yeah, that sound," said Tyson.

"Did you lose it?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, do you even have a plan?" asked Oliver.

"We're doing it one step of a time," replied Kyra.

"And who are you?" asked Johnny.

"The smart ass of the team," replied Julian.

"I believe he was asking who I was, not who you," snapped Kyra. A little laugher started from the people around. "The name Sakura, but my friends call me, Kyra." She introduces herself.

"Will you help or not?" asked Julian.

"They want all of us," added it Lance.

"Please help us," said Kyra.

----

Later, the group walks into a big open empty field with a lot of white paint on it. You can see Trista lying down just up a head. Julian and Lance run to her, while the others fell behind them. Sakura walk along with the other with a worry face. As she walks near Ray, he could hear her mumble, "We shouldn't have all come."

As everyone was nearing Trista, there was and evil roar of laugher and everyone freeze. The paint started to glow bright and brighter within a blink of an eye they were seal with a circle bird cage.

"Wow, what just happen?" asked Julian. Before anyone can reply, he still in shock, and said, "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming! Yeah, that it! This is just all a dream."

"Kind of remind me of Chief when things like this first happen to us," remarked Max to Ray. The rest seem to have stayed cool or normal.

"There something wrong with this cage," said Kyra.

"Yeah, I can feel it too," said Oliver. Johnny pulls out his beyblade and larch it, but it power was quickly gone. Kenny was already on his lab top working it out. "That a new or…I feeling a little weak right, now," said Dizzi. "Just whole on a little bit longer Dizzi," said Chief, before he turns off the lap top.

"The cage is draining the power of our bit-beast. Also the more we used it the more quick it is," inform Kenny.

"HEY! Quiet Hiding and Show Yourself Already!" yelled Tyson.

"Mmmm…Lance, Where am I? Julian is you ok?" asked Trista finally woke up and seeing everyone and the metal bars. "Are we on a ride or some thing? (Just notice in nightdress) Please let be all a dream. PLEASE, Let this whole thing be a dream," pleased Trista. "Yup, it her alright," said Sakura sit against the wall.

---

Else where in the bad guy hide lair. Gysumna, Volcan, and Glukan were watching them in a big red crystal orb.

"This is wonderful," remarked Gysumma. "Having the cage sending theirs bit-beast power or energy to us." She added it.

"I do agree with the power being drain. It wouldn't matter if any one of them is bit-beast knights," said Volcan. "Who ever came up with this plan is a genius." He added it.

"If you ask me, it's too peaceful in there. Maybe we sure shake," suggested Glukan with an evil grin.

"Sorry, sweetie, Lord Novazgato specifies said no air attack," said Gysumma.

"Truth but he didn't say anything about an earth attack," said Glukan still grinning.

---

Back to our heroes, still trap inside the cage. A big rock snake (a/n 1) pops up from the ground and keeps on hitting the cage up, as if it was a ball.

"O this is great," remarked Johnny.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Kenny.

"This is so FUN! HIGH!" shout a happy Sakura.

"You're one heck of a free spirit," remarked Kai.

"No, wound your not team caption," said Robert. A flash of line green appeared behind them. A vine appeared and wraps itself around the cage until it broke. Everyone is felling down.

"What the H-"

"I hope it don't eat us."

"Whose he?" asked Sakura, while pointing to a man who seem to be flowing. He has long blonde-green hair which was hold by rose vine, blue eye (A/n 2), snow white angel wings on his back, a green turtle neck sleeve shirt with a huge white X on it, long white gloves with connect by 2 blue cores, blue pants with a white line, and white boots. He was holding a form of a rose vine wrap.

"I think we should be more worrying about if he friend or foe," said Kenny.

* * *

A/N 1: It support to look like ox from Pokemon 

A/N 2: I forgot what the person actually eye color is, but it supports to stay the same.

SLG: Find out time what happen? Who the person is, if you didn't finger it out already? Please read next time.


End file.
